narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Kokuō: Junjohenkō's Black Reaper vs The Steaming Danger !
''The Hunt'' Raido with his partner Inari Okami arrived at the grounds of Konohagakure, with the mission to capture the Kokuō which was sealed inside the leader of a peace loving organization called Black Knights. "According to sources he is the leader of black knights, I believe he is called Yasuki or something similar to that and like the former Nine-tails Jinchūriki he charges head on. It's been often said that he can utilize a special nature release we have to be careful with that Inari" said Raido through his mask turning at Inari. "Lets get going", he added as both of them rushed towards the whereabouts of the five-tails, Raido activated his Chakra Compression to mute his chakra signature, and the civilian levels escaping, due to its extreme density, he was successfully able to utilize a Transformation Technique disguising himself as a normal villager. "I wish you best of luck," Inari said to his partner, Raido as he sat on the boulder trying to think of a way inside Konohagakure. Raido nodded his head moving past his partner and disappeared within a fraction of seconds moving towards konoha and reaching its gates. Meanwhile Yasuki and rogen were meeting with the Daimyo's of the Fire country along with the hokage to discuss the sole purpose of the Black Knights. Raido upon arriving on village began his search for the tailed beast. Both rogen and yasuki exited the building heading in their separate ways: Rogen going home and yasuki going to the training field. The disguised Raido takes out a bottle of water and drops some water on ground as he does so he puts his index finger on the spilled water, after some moments there was a sharp smirk on his face. "Found you", said Raido to himself while rushing towards the current location of the five-tails. Yasuki was sparring with one of his own clones when he heard the footsteps of someone approaching him. "Hello" said a village waving his hand as he walked towards Yasuki. Upon approaching him the villager said "I am your big fan". "My biggest "fan"? hm i'm sure you are sir!" said Yasuki. "I heard that you have something beastly inside you, is that true" asked the villager. well i wouldn't go as far as to say it's Beastly, i mean it is a beast but a calm beast cause ive tamed him" yasuki said with a grin on his face wondering who the villager was cause he's never seen him before. " I see, so do you have those tailed beast powers ? I have seen a tailed beast in my entire life so I was wondering if you could" said the village with a docile look on his face. Yasuki looked at the villager with a more serious look and said "everyone in the village knows i dont boast about these powers, so if you are an actual villager from teh hidden Leaf you'd know that too, so tell me Who are you!". "Well I am..." the man began leaping away from the grounds, "Follow me if you want to know or say good bye to your favorite village" he said to Yasuki while leaping. Yasuki leapt off the ground chasing after the suspicous man but also sending a message to someone else while he was traveling. Soon both of them reached the place just where the man wanted Yasuki to be, he approached his parter Inari and said "He's here". Yasuki recognized Inari from one of his previous battles and said to him "you, I know you, your from Neo Akatsuki?!" "Neo Akatsuki ?, what is that thing ?" Inari said has he looked at Yasuki with a grin. "You bastard" yasuki said as he activated Thunder Fist and combined it with a Rasengan creating Thunder Beast Rasengan and charging at Inari attempting to slam it into his chest. Raido deserted his transformed state, and with the help of his Mask he not only headbutted and stopped the Rasengan but also managed to push back Yasuki several meters away. Yasuki's jaw dropped as the man headbutted the rasengan but got back to his feet after being pushed back and asked "who the hell are you". " I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone.My name no longer matters. What matters is how would you save your life, you can hand us the beast and we might leave your village untouched", said Raido. "Save his life, aren't we gonna capture him alive" Inari asked Raido in confusion. "Won't he die when we seal him ? I am talking about that, everyone knows that fate is with us and this guy has run out of luck" commented Raido. "Its strange isn't it ?" Inari asked Raido has he moved closer towards Yasuki. "I would let you two settle this among yourselves, I wish you luck", said Raido to Inari while stepping back. "Not that I mean, there is nobody to protect this guy from, he is alone, strange for a jinchūriki" Inari said has he jumped up a tree with his quick reflex's. "Back to you, keep your attacks moving , Raido, I guess I'll wait for some company". "Hmm?...I have no interest in this one, he is weak from what I guess so I will leave him to you", said Raido while shrugging. "Weak? Your basing my power on that rasengan that wasn't even at 5 percent of my chakra use. And you think i'm alone ha! there's shinobi watching us right now that would jump in whenever they'd want but they know i can take care of myself, especially 2 chumps like ya'll" Yasuki said looking from Raido to Inari and back to Raido. "Oh believe me we are already aware of that, however I am even aware of the fact that Rasengan wasn't a fully charged one but..." said Raido. "''but ?" Inari said has he quickly shooted a jet of water towards Yasuki. "I forgot to tell you about it, I sensed him earlier and he would have been a threat if we were clones but we are for real. From what I guess it would take us only 30 - 40 percent of actual power to defeat them" commented Raido. Are you sure you can take all of them? Even some of the members of of the Black Knights, even the most powerful?" Yasuki said using Fire Release: Fire Shield Technique to protect himself form the technique then used Lightning Release: Spark Arrow sending it right at Inari. Not only Raido eats the lightning which made him stronger and replenished his chakra, but also with the aid of his Molecule alteration he rendered the fire technique useless. "you ATE the damn lightning attack??? ok so no lightning techniques from here on out" yasuki said as he charged in at Inari. Inari using his wired kunai rushed towards Yasuki while throwing the kunai's towards the Five Tailed Jinchūriki. " Ya I love eating lightning, You should try it sometime its quite tasty " commented Raido sarcastically. Yasuki body flickered above Inari and used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave on top of both Raido and Inari and said "Nah i'm good i'll stick with my ramen :P". Raido used Water Release: Water Mirror Technique casting the water technique back on Yasuki but with twice the force. Inari quickly created a spear of lightning who's intensity doubled when it combined with Raido's reflective water and headed towards Yasuki. ''Beginning of The End' Yasuki dispersed himself into the Steam Release: Steam Field luckily avoiding the technique. Raido laughed through his mask as he activated his Hiding in Mist Technique, covering the entire area with a thick mist rendering his opponents vision useless. Rogen jumped up and used Wind Release: Vacuum Gale and blew the mist off of the field and said "If you want Yasuki, your gonna have to go through me" "I guess, I was right there was someone here who wanted to feast on us," Inari said has he face Rogen with his kunai in hand. Soon the mist began to roll back and again the field was covered with the thick mist. "You can blow away the mist with any wind technique, it will always roll back" said Raido. Before the mist rolled in, Rogen saw Inari and instantly recognized him and said "YOU!!" pointing straight at inari as the mist coverd his view then looked at Yasuki and said "Maybe some earth jutsu will bring em' out" then used Earth Release: Dark Swamp and covered the field in mud "It took you you long like to recognise eh ?" Ianri said has Rogen initiated the earth technique, "Raido, I want a fair fight, can you remove this bitch of a mist please," he said turning towards Raido, Inari's body soon began covered with light blue armour that absorbed the chakra from the earth and avoided himself getting sucked to the earth, "The meal its refreshing,". "Sure" said Raido removing the mist. "I guess then you are my opponent" he added while looking at Yasuki. Yasuki looked back at raido replying "I guess so" then nodded at Rogen who used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and divided the combatants and separated the battlefield. Then Rogen looked at Inari and said "I recognized you earlier when this fight first started, so what happened between you and the Neo Akatsuki?" "Some bunch of idiots don't interest me and yes you are included in them," Inari said, has he absorbed the chakra from the Earth Wall, and crumbled it down, "We don't need a wall, since I am not going to help the idiot on the other side, and walls aren't my favorite kind of battle decor" . Raido gave a blunt look to the brown haired shinobi, as the shinobi was surrounded by multiple wire strings, but strangely the there was chakra flowing from strings towards Raido. Before the shinobi could realize what was going on Raido with a simple Gesture of hand caused the shinobi to float aimlessly in mid where where he could not move his hands and legs neither could he even blink. It seemed that the entire region was affected by the gesture as the same thing happened with near by objects but Raido himself remained unaffected. Both rogen and Yasuki floated in the air rogen being affected by the strings, but rogen used Earth Release: Earth Crushing Spikes splitting the field sending spikes up from the ground tall enough to cut the strings. Inari quickly made the earth around him, save for Raido's area to spiral itself inwards causing the spikes to crush inside without harming the wires. "Thanks Inari though I do not need your assistance ''" said Raido as he increased the amount of the chakra he was previously draining from the two shinobi's. Rogen activated his Mandeku Shūgan and teleported both him and Yasuki out of the range of Raido's technique. Yasuki then used Fire Release: Dragon Cannon and Rogen combined it with Wind Release: Twister Shot increasing the fire techniques power. Raido swiped his finger and suddenly the overwhelming fire technique vanished in an instant. Inari looked at Raido mysteriously making the Fire technique dissapear, "''Raido, can you make the flames you make disappear, re-appear wherever you want ?" he asked in confusion. "Not really its just that I can alter matter to quantum levels and invert it as well, this technique does not have to do specifically with fire chakra, it is not considered to be Fire Release. It uses the basic principles of matter composition to convert fuse hydrogen and oxygen in the air into a source of fire which can then be used to access Fire Release techniques. Alternatively you can also fuse hydrogen and helium to create gigantic explosions which greatly resemble nuclear fission. Right now I used this technique to remove the fire nature from their chakra by combining with water molecules which renders our opponents moves useless.", replied Raido calmly to his partner. "But it is nothing compared to your Dark Release my friend" he added. "You are a nuisance in my plan,..... Raido" Inari said has he concentrated chakra to the soles of his feet and climbed a huge tree to get a better distance between him and his enemies. With Rogen and Yasuki out of that chakra draining technique, Yasuki to Rogen "I think it's time for you to debut that new technique of yours" and rogen replied in a low voice only yasuki could hear "which one Kekkai Genkai or Sage?" and Yasuki chuckled and said "your choice dude" Rogen smirked and said "follow my lead" then Rogen used Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast followed by Yasuki's Steam Release: Superheated Bullet. Suddenly Raido's entire body was enveloped in a small shroud of golden chakra, this allowed him to move through air at incredible speed and hence dodge the barrage of attacks effortlessly. Inari stood on the tree calmly concentrating his chakra to the palm of his hands, which caused a black diamond shaped mark to appear, As the the wind technique reached him, it coolapsed near the forward held marks which absorbed the wind technique. As Inari poceeded to absorb the Steam Technique, the technique collapsed causing a huge mid-air collision. Raido swiftly moved around the opponents and suddenly directed his palm towards his opponents causing multiple Kanji for seal (封) to appear. "Heavenly Signature" he shouted as the kanji's attached themselves with the opponents and began to drain them of their chakra. 'Yasuki vs Raido, Inari vs Rogen' Rogen activated his Shūgan draining Raido and Inari's chakra and said "Two can play at the chakra draining game Raido!!" "Its not right as I can drain your chakra faster than you can drain even half of my total chakra reserves not to mention stealing chakra from me is no longer possible! my heavenly body counters any kind of chakra draining so not working kid, better luck next time" said Raido out of disgust. "Its all right, Rogen, you can always absorb my chakra if you want to , but remember everyone here, the four of us each have a certain maximum capacity of storing chakra after which that person will go beserk and his cells get destroyed due to uncontrollably sudden surge of last chakra supply, this applies to even you Raido. If you want to absorb my chakra make sure you absorb only a maximum of 20% of it, or else it may be your last feast" Inari logically said, as he took a cool pose to battle Rogen. Oh i know that's why i can stop absorbing chakra when i want too" then Rogen jumped to the other side of the battlefield to battle to face Inari so Yasuki could battle Raido. "Fine there you go, I have stopped absorbing chakra from you two and you should do the same too Rogen, lets have a fair match" said Raido. "''Fine , then Rogen Toriyama of the famed Eagle Eye, its a great pleasure to battle you, I don't want to kill you as I see a fine shinobi of my help in your eyes, I am just taking you down so that my idiotic friend over there gets a peaceful time capturing your best friend," Inari said as his hands quickly did a sequence of Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger hand seals creating a volley of 8 fire balls which rushed towards Rogen from all directions. Rogen jumped up out of the way and use Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and sent the clones in towards inari as the original sat down indian style and started focusing chakra. "Bunshin eh ?" Inari said has he quickly did the clone seal to create multiple replica's of himself. Inari and his clones quickly focused chakra to their bodies to create a armour of dark chakra meanwhile shooting jets of water towards the Rogen clones. Rogen used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect themselves and the real rogen from the attack. Meanwhile Yasuki looked ahead at Raido and siad "i guess it's you and me Raido, although your not as strong as the real shinobi known as Raido X compared to him, your weak". "First of all its you're and secondly judging me by my appearance and beginner moves is really stupid!" said Raido. No i'm not judging by appearance Your Raido the "Black Reaper" and your a strong shinobi being gifted with gravity release and the ying/yang releases as well. Then you formed the group "Junjohenkō" and your after MY tailed beast. Fact is Raido me and the Black Knights know everything about you and your Organization.